No es reciproco ¿o si?
by LightningVongola
Summary: Después de 2 años, Sion tiene la oportunidad de reencontrarse con Nezumi, la persona de la que esta enamorado, pero ¿el siente lo mismo? mientras esta duda invade a Sion, Nezumi tiene que resolver cosas de su pasado para poder estar con el peliblanco. NezumixSion, soy mala con el Summary, pero denle una oportunidad, onegai!
1. Chapter 1

**No es reciproco… ¿o si?**

**Pareja: **NezumixSion *-*

**Disclaimer: **N°6 y sus personajes son pertenencia de Natsuko Asano, yo solo los tome prestados para esta pequeña historia

**Advertencia:** Lemon en un futuro proximo, ademas de que Nezumi y Sion están un poco ooc... creo

Etto... Hola owo, bueno, este es el primer fic que subo e,e tengan piedad de mi y denle una oportunidad, onegai ToT

* * *

Había estado pensando en esto desde hace algún tiempo, poco después de volverme a encontrar a Nezumi, de hecho. Ya habían pasado 2 años, 2 largos y agitados años. Después de la destrucción del muro de la ciudad había estado muy movido todo… casi nadie descansaba puesto que ahora estábamos conectados con el distrito oeste y teníamos que reorganizarnos. Hubo muchos disturbios y discusiones porque, como típica ciudad de "ricos" despreciaban a la "basura" de gente que eran los del distrito oeste, sin embargo, poco a poco la ciudad acepto que entraran los del distrito oeste… y le busque, sin embargo no lo encontré.

Busque a Nezumi por todas partes, pero solo encontré a Inukashi y a Rikiga-san… y no tenía ninguna pista de su paradero.

Y ahora estoy aquí. Sentado en la azotea de mí nueva casa… muriendo de aburrimiento. Según creo, son la de la tarde, el sol ya se está poniendo y da paso a la oscuridad de la noche; acabe mis deberes hace algún tiempo y mi madre estaba trabajando en la panadería, quise ayudarla pero solo me dijo "_ya has trabajado mucho por hoy, ahora debes descansar"_. Pero no quería hacer eso, descansar era poner mi mente en blanco, y eso era imposible puesto que él siempre estaba en mi mente.

-Hamlet ¿no lo extrañas?- le pregunte al pequeño ratón que me hacía compañía, este solo movió su nariz y se dio vuelta, siguió olfateando y de repente corrió.

-Espera ¡Hamlet! ¿A dónde vas?- intente detenerle, pero fue en vano así que fui detrás de él.

Hamlet me hizo correr por todas partes, y tropezarme en varias ocasiones, sin embargo, siempre se cercioraba de que le siguiera. No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo le seguí, pero el cielo ya estaba totalmente oscuro, salvo por algunas estrellas y la bella luna… entonces, se detuvo; estábamos en un parque y me senté a su lado, jadeante por la carrera que me había hecho hacer.

-Hamlet ¿Qué fue…-me quede atónito- eso?- no podía creerlo… ahí estaba mi tormento y a la vez la persona de la que me había enamorado, bueno, creo yo, no sabía como llamarle a ese sentimiento- ¿N-Nezumi?

-Hola, Sion, ha pasado tiempo ¿verdad?- comenzó a mirarme con esos ojos plateados.

-¿Q-que haces aquí?- fue lo único que atine a decir…

-¿Yo?... pues… vine a verte, ya te echaba mucho de menos, pero si no me quieres aquí puedo irme por donde vine- dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-¡Espera!- él se detuvo y yo camine hacia el- Y-yo… no me refería a eso, es solo que hace 2 años que no nos vemos y verte de repente me sorprendió.

-Ah vaya, nunca cambias, Sion… sígueme

-¿A dónde?- comencé a seguirle

-No lo se, solo quería dar un paseo

-Pero mañana…-

-Mañana es sábado Sion, no trabajas ¿o si? ¿Acaso pasas tu tiempo libre en el laboratorio?

-… solo medio día-

-¿es en serio? Vaya… bueno, entonces no te quitare mucho tiempo

Salimos del parque y caminamos en completo silencio, no era uno incomodo, pero yo lo consideraba innecesario, es decir, habían pasado 2 años ¿no?, algo debía de haber para contar, pero aparentemente Nezumi no rompería el silencio, así que mejor lo hice yo.

-Nezumi- El aludido volteo a verme y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de algo…- ¿Cómo sabias que estoy trabajando?

-Lo intuí…-

-¿Y en un laboratorio? -

-Eso también lo intuí-

-Nezumi- le dije en un tono de reproche, el solo soltó una pequeña risa.

-Dios, Sion, ¡te diste cuenta!, sin embargo fue un poco tarde ¿no crees? Pero bueno, algo es algo- ante este comentario solo hice un puchero y Nezumi rio más.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me estuviste espiando?-

-Si… bueno, no… algo así… digamos que no fue mi intención hacerlo pero aproveche que te hayas quedado con Hamlet-

-Hmmm… ya veo- Nezumi se detuvo- ¿Qué pasa?

-Fin del paseo- voltee hacia mi derecha y ahí estaba mi casa

-…- intente decir algo pero las palabras no salían de mi boca

-¿Y bien Sion? Tienes que descansar, mañana hay trabajo- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, luego dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-¿Cuándo volveré a verte?- dije en un hilo de voz, sin embargo fue lo suficientemente audible para que él se diera cuenta. Detuvo su andar y vino hacia mí, me puso contra la pared y… me beso.

Ya había besado a Nezumi antes, de hecho con el tuve mi primer beso… pero esos roces eran nada comparados con esto. Sentí su lengua en mis labios… no sabía que hacer, nunca había tenido una sensación como esa, mi corazón comenzó a latir agitadamente. El siguió insistiendo y abrí un poco mi boca, pude sentir su lengua acariciar la mía, era una sensación tan interesante y extraña.

Sin embargo el aire comenzó a faltarle a nuestros pulmones y nos separamos. El me miro a los ojos y nos quedamos así por unos minutos, luego se acercó a mi oído y pude sentir su respiración, lo cual me hizo sentir un escalofrió.

-Te veo mañana Sion- beso mi cuello y salió rápidamente de ahí.

Es cierto, estaba enamorado de él, pero este sentimiento no era reciproco… ¿o si?

* * *

¿Reviews? creo que quedo muy corto... pero el segundo sera mas largo... o eso espero, cualquier duda, comentario, o sugerencia es bienvenida, soy un poco nueva en esto de los fics, así que una critica constructiva no me vendría mal ^^... bueno, ojala lo hayan disfrutado.

matta nee~


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, aquí Light trayendo un nuevo capitulo ewe...

**Pareja: **NezumixSion *-*

**Disclaimer: **N°6 y sus personajes son pertenencia de Natsuko Asano, yo solo los tome prestados para esta pequeña historia

**Advertencia:** Lemon en un futuro próximo, ademas de que Nezumi y Sion están un poco ooc... creo

Muchas gracias por los reviews que dejaron, casi lloro, en serio, creí que no iba a obtener ni uno... acabo de entrar a la escuela y no tengo tiempo de nada así que probablemente publique cada 2 semanas, que mas quisiera yo que hacerlo diariamente uwu... lamento que los personajes estén ooc D: pero me vi la serie cuando recién salio y he olvidado varias cosas, pero tratare de arreglarlo . bueno, sin mas, espero que disfruten, este capitulo si quedo mas largo *-*

* * *

-*bip* *bip* *bip*- sonó mi despertador, levante mi mano y buscándolo en la cómoda lo apague.

No había podido dormir toda la noche… seguía pensando en Nezumi y en lo ocurrido la noche pasada… en ese beso.

Me levante con pereza de mi cama y me fui a bañar, me vestí y baje a desayunar.

-Buenos días Sion- dijo mi madre, estaba preparándome algo que tenía un olor delicioso

-Hola madre- la salude y me senté en la mesa.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- me miro por encima de su hombro

-¿Eh? Ah… bien… supongo-

-¿En serio? Pareces cansado y tienes ojeras- camino hasta mí y puso la comida encima de la mesa- ¿A dónde fuiste anoche? Fui a buscarte a la azotea y a tu habitación, pero no estabas-

-Hemm… fui a dar un paseo-

-Ya veo… bueno, date prisa que se hace tarde

-Si, si, entiendo- termine y me levante de la mesa, lave mis platos y salí a trabajar

Después de que se reorganizo la ciudad yo había entrado a trabajar en un laboratorio en el área de ecología, no fue difícil encontrar un trabajo, ya que Elyurias había asesinado a gran parte de la población de N°6 y algunos de la ciudad perdida.

Llegue, me puse el uniforme y me fui a mi departamento. Estábamos trabajando en un proyecto de plantas curativas, ya que del distrito oeste vinieron un sinfín de enfermedades y algunos medicamentos eran inútiles.

-Buenos días- llegue saludando

-Buenos días, Sion- me contesto Yuji mi mano derecha, los demás solo hicieron un ademan con la mano, y así comenzamos la jornada

-Ah… que día tan agotador- Yuji se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla y cerro un momento sus ojos

-Si, lo se… oye Yuji, ¿Cómo sabes si le gustas a alguien?- sin querer, lancé esa pregunta; sin embargo, y por fortuna, mi pregunta fue claramente ignorada… Yuji estaba profundamente dormido.

Recogí mis cosas y me despedí de los pocos que quedaban ahí y me dispuse a salir del edificio cuando Nami, otra persona que estaba en mi edificio, me detuvo.

-Hola Sion ¿ya te vas?

-Si, eso es lo que estaba a punto de hacer- le conteste amablemente

-Oh… lo siento, es solo que quería preguntarte algo- agarro sus dos manos y comenzó a mirar hacia abajo moviendo sus ojos de un lado para otro

- ¿Qué pasa?- me preocupaba un poco… ¿acaso se sentía mal?

-B-bueno… yo… ¿Q-quien era el chico que estaba observándote? ¿Podrías presentármelo? ¿Qué es de ti? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿De dónde viene?- comenzó a lanzar un sinfín de preguntas, de las cuales solo escuche la primera

-¿Disculpa? ¿Me observaban?

-Si… un chico alto, cabello azulado, ojos grises…

-Lo siento tengo que irme- la interrumpí y salí corriendo. Él había dicho "te veré mañana" sin embargo no dijo que yo le vería a él; le busque por las afueras del edificio, pero no estaba.

-¿Sion?- alguien me llamo… y no cualquier alguien

-Nezumi…

-¿Qué pasa, por qué tan apurado?-

-No es nada- baje mi rostro, un poco avergonzado

-¿Seguro? – me tomo de la barbilla y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos- Sion te conozco, ¿Qué pasa?

-Es solo que… hoy tuve un mal día, la investigación fue un poco pesada

-Mmm… entiendo, ¿y si vamos a comer un helado? Así se te quitara el enojo-

-Claro, por mi bien- le di una sonrisa fingida, el solo frunció el ceño, dimos media vuelta y comenzamos a caminar.

Llegamos a la heladería, el pidió un helado de fresa y yo uno de chocolate, nos sentamos en una banca en el parque y ahí nos quedamos, en completo silencio… y uno muy incómodo, el tenia cara de que algo le molestaba, pero me debatía entre si debía o no preguntarle.

-¡Hola!- escuche una voz, me di vuelta y… era Nami

-Hola Nami- honestamente, esa mujer llegaba a enfadarme; Nezumi ni siquiera volteo a verla

-Si, bueno ¿me presentarías a tu amigo Sion?

-…Claro- lo cierto es que hubiera querido decirle que no- Él es Nezumi

-Hola Nezumi- hizo un ademan con la mano, pero Nezumi seguía concentrado en terminar su helado

-Hola- solo volteo a ver de reojo a Nami, pero regreso su vista a otro lado inmediatamente

Nos quedamos por un rato más, Nami le preguntaba y decía cosas estúpidas a Nezumi, él le respondía con un simple si o un no… era realmente divertido verla quedarse sin opciones.

Nezumi se levantó y tiro su servilleta en el basurero que estaba continuo a nosotros.

-Vámonos Sion- me levante y le seguí, al igual que Nami.

-Disculpa, pero Sion y yo necesitamos tiempo… a solas- Nami se sonrojo… creo que mal interpreto eso

-E-entiendo- dio media vuelta y se fue

-Creí que nunca se iría- se quejó y me tomo de la mano- ¿la conoces Sion?- comenzamos a caminar hacia la calle

-si… es una compañera de trabajo

-¿Por qué la cara de pocos amigos Sion?

-¿E-eh?- se había dado cuenta

-No hace falta ser muy observador para saber que algo te molesta- bajo su mirada- has cambiado ¿cierto?- dijo para sí mismo, pero pude escucharlo perfectamente

-¡No!- no había cambiado en absoluto, es solo que comencé a sentir algo por "alguien" y Nami se había interesado en esa persona- yo no he cambiado Nezumi- no contesto, y todo el camino a mi casa la pasamos en completo silencio

-¿Quieres quedarte a comer?

-No creo que…

-Hola Sion…-era mi madre, la cual iba saliendo de la panadería- ¿Nezumi-san? vaya sorpresa, ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer?

-Eh… Si, claro- dicho esto mi madre dio media vuelta y entro de nuevo

-Nosotros entraremos por atrás- le dije, ella solo asintió

-Pondré la mesa Nezumi, tú ponte cómodo

-Considero que eso sería mal educado de mi parte, su majestad- me abrazo por detrás y beso mi cuello

-N-Nezumi, detente por favor

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… porque no estamos…

-¿No estamos en una cama? su majestad es bastante delicado, ¿no sabía usted que es posible hacerlo en casi todas partes?- Nezumi masajeo mi vientre y pecho por encima de la ropa, me sentía sin voluntad sobre mi cuerpo y mis mejillas arder

-N-no me refería a eso, quería decir que no estábamos solos

-Y si estuviéramos solos, ¿entonces no habría problema?

-¿Eh? ¡Nezumi! ¡E- Espera!- intente alejar sus manos sin tener mucho éxito

-¿Qué pasa Sion? Tú también quieres y lo sabes- una de sus manos bajo y comenzó a acariciar mi miembro por encima de la ropa

-N-Nezu… mi – esto no estaba bien y lo sabía, pero no hacía nada para detenerlo, me era imposible hacerlo- ¡Ah!- tape rápidamente mi boca, no podía creer que se escapara ese gemido de repente

- Hmm… ¿Qué pasa su majestad? ¿Es demasiado para usted?- y en un movimiento rápido metió su mano dentro de mi pantalón

-¡Nezumi, basta ya!

-¿Sion? ¿Pasa algo?- cuando salí de mi trance al escuchar la voz de mi madre, Nezumi ya estaba en camino al comedor

-N-no es nada mamá- intente calmar mi respiración- Es solo que estábamos… jugando

- Y vaya juego- susurro Nezumi, a lo cual solo me sonroje

-¿Ya terminaron de poner la mesa?- pregunto

-¡En un segundo!

Terminamos de poner la mesa y un momento después bajo mi madre

-Bueno, ¡a comer!- dejo la comida sobre la mesa y luego nos sentamos, Nezumi y yo de un lado y mi madre del otro

La comida estaba transcurriendo tranquilamente y en silencio, hasta que intervino mi madre

-Nezumi-san ¿Dónde estuviste estos últimos 2 años?... es decir, si puedo saber- dijo mi madre

-Pues, después del incidente con Elyuras fui a buscar mi tierra natal, quería recordar ciertas cosas

-¿Aunque doliera?- cuestione mecánicamente

-Es cierto que fue horrible lo que le paso a mi gente Sion, pero no todo fue dolor cuando viví ahí

-Supongo, pero…- tome un poco de sopa, la cual casi escupo- ¡Ah!- no pude evitar gritar, Nezumi estaba acariciando mi entrepierna por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mi madre extrañada

-¡Nada!, es solo que… está caliente- en ese momento la suerte estuvo de mi lado, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Karan se levantó a contestar

-¿Qué está caliente Sion?- susurro Nezumi en mi oído

-¡Nezumi, cállate!- él se sorprendió por mi reacción, pero yo ya no lo soportaba, sentía que él se estaba burlando de mi además de que si seguía así no podría soportarlo más, y con mi madre por un lado eso no sería bueno-deja de burlarte de mí y detente ya por favor, me pones muy incomodo

-Sion, Nezumi, lo siento tengo que irme, olvide que tenía que entregar algunos pasteles, ¡ya vuelvo!- y salió corriendo de ahí… entonces fue cuando escuche otro teléfono

-Si, entiendo, llego en un momento- Nezumi hablaba por un celular- ah… bueno Sion, me voy

Y cuando menos me di cuenta ya no estaba a mi lado, intente seguirle, pero fue inútil…

Me levante de la mesa y recogí todo, cuando termine me tire en el sillón y me hice un ovillo, ¿Nezumi se había enojado conmigo? Esa duda me carcomía, además, ¿A dónde había ido con tanta urgencia? ¿O era que no quería estar conmigo? Sin saber porque las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en mis ojos.

Se hicieron las 8 de la noche… me había quedado dormido, me levante con pesadez y me di cuenta de que mi madre no había llegado aún, sin más, subí a mi recamara y me di un largo baño… hice todo mecánicamente, seguía pensando en lo de esa tarde, me había dado cuenta de algo. Sentía que Nezumi se burlaba de mí… el siempre tan calmado, haciéndome sonrojar y gemir. Cuando salí de bañarme ya eran las 9, vi una luz a bajo, así que fui a revisar, ahí estaba mi madre, preparando la cena.

-Lo siento Sion, se me hizo un poco tarde, ¿Qué quieres para la cena?- volteo a verme- ¿estás bien? Parece como si estuvieras enfermo

-Sí, estoy bien, pero tengo un poco de sueño- baje mi mirada- yo cenare pastel de durazno

-He, tu favorito- me sonrió y yo le correspondí

-Exactamente- fui a agarrar una rebanada y me senté en el comedor, mi madre seguía preparando algo, así que aproveche y termine lo más rápido que pude- provecho madre, me voy a dormir

-¡¿tan rápido?!

-Sip, es que… hoy tengo mucho sueño, buenas noches

-Buenas noches, que descanses hijo

Subí a mi recamara, y me tumbe en la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño.

* * *

¿Reviews? si tienen alguna duda, queja, sugerencia etc, todas son recibidas, me ayudaran a crecer owo! nos leemos pronto, sayonara!... por cierto, en el próximo capitulo hay Lemon xD se los adelanto :3


End file.
